


Mystic Messenger: My Most Precious Treasure

by FanFictionWriter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, He is a boy named Ethan, I have rewritten this trash a thousand times, LGBTQ+ Friendly, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Only the canon chapters will make it to a03 tho, Original Character Routes, References to Depression, Self-Indulgent, customized mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionWriter/pseuds/FanFictionWriter
Summary: In this alternate universe, young Ethan is recruited by a mysterious man known as D to join the famous charitable organization around the RFA. During his entrance he meets the original crew who differ slightly from their original counterparts, as well as encountering four new newbies: Crystal, PJ, Aspen, & Ayame. On Day Four, Ethan will decide who he has bonded with most. How will the plot differ? Who is D? What is he up to?





	Mystic Messenger: My Most Precious Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Rating for this fanfiction might change depending on where I decide to go with the story. For Now it is for Teen & Up Audiences.
> 
> I am welcome to constructive criticism and ideas so feel free to leave comments
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

Mystic Messenger: My Most Precious Treasure  
My name is Crystal and the RFA is a wonderful group of friends that I adore. Some of my closest pals include Aspen & PJ. PJ is known worldwide as Picto Journalist: the soothing violinist based in south korea. She is a wonderful person who has a close relationship with both Jaehee and Zen. Aspen on the other hand is a sort of a jack of all trades. You can never be too sure what they’re going to do next. But they are well known as Prince Aspirin, the good looking genderless prince that visits sick children in the hospital.  
I absolutely adore them. And what about me? I’m a music teacher. I do my best to give children the ability to sing their little hearts out. Chorus is my passion after all. But those are not the only important RFA members.  
We have Yoosung: the university student and gaming addict, Jaehee: assistant of Jumin Han, Zen: Heartthrob and media star, Jumin: Rich businessman, Saeyoung: flamboyant & silly toyshop owner, Saeran: stoic librarian, Rika: benevolent charity leader,Jihyun: fabulous photographer, and Ayame: the lovable costume maker.. But even though this timeline might seem perfect… I’m afraid there are foes that actually exist.  
How will you handle the arrival of the mysterious neo-mint eye? I suppose you’ll just have to find out!!!  
[D has entered the chatroom]  
D: Hehe… It’s happening…  
D: I’m.. so happy…

Ethan:  
What is happening?  
???  
WTF?

 

Option 1:  
D: What’s happening?  
D: Ohh… wouldn’t you love to know!  
D: I’ll tell you my boy… something good. 

Option 2:  
D: Fear?  
D: Yes… fear me young one…  
D: Just… like they did…  
D: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Option 3:  
D: Oh? Vulgar are we?  
D: I assure you…  
D: The only thing getting flipped is the RFA’s A-  
D: Ahem… forget I said anything.

D: Allow me to explain.  
D: This is a chatroom where people of the same organization can talk with each other through texting.  
D: It is useful.  
Ethan: And?  
D: And… you are going to be joining the organization now.  
Ethan: But-  
D: Ohuhuhuh-  
D: You think you have a choice.  
D: Course you don’t have a choice.  
D: This is an Otome Game After all-  
D: I mean…  
D: Do it or… something not good will happen.  
Ethan: Not Good?  
D: Yes… not good…  
D: Tell me… do you think I would hurt someone if they disagreed with me?

Ethan:  
Yes  
Probably

D: You are so right…  
D: I’d… even kill someone if I didn’t get what I want…  
Ethan: Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that…  
D: Yes.. so in exchange for your life… you use this chatroom.  
D: You’ll learn more about later on.  
D: But first… if anyone asks how you got here…  
D: Just say “D sent me”, okay?  
Ethan: Sure but… who is D?  
D: D is me silly.  
D: Afraid I can’t give my real name just yet.  
D: Who knows… you may find out later…  
D: For the now… I am just the elusive D..  
D: Someone who brought you to this chatroom.  
D: Are we agreed?  
Ethan: Yes  
D: Good.  
D: In a little.. You’ll be connected with the others.  
D: Chat with them.  
D: They’ll fill you in on all you need to know.  
Ethan: The others?  
D: Don’t have time to speak further pumpkin.  
D: You know what must be done.  
D: If all else fails… listen to the ‘RFA’.  
Ethan: Okay  
D: Thank you ^-^  
D: Any last words before I depart?

Ethan:  
Nope  
Will you ever return?

Option 2:  
D: Curious of me huh?  
D: I mean… you are… an intriguing specimen..  
D: But I am afraid it would distract me.  
D: You can try tempting me tho.  
D: Sorry in advance if I bite. ;)

D: Alrighty then.  
D: I trust you Ethan.  
D: Enjoy!  
[D has left the chatroom]

[Everyone has entered the chat rooms]  
Aspen: Gaylo!!!  
Yoosung: Gaylo?  
Saeyoung: Gayjour y’all!!  
Aspen: Saeyoung yess! Thank you XD  
Zen: ;;;  
PJ: Aspen… stop it you’re giving Zen headaches..  
Zen: It’s okay PJ… it’s just scary is all… the gay…  
Aspen: Zen be gay with us!!!  
Saeyoung: Join us!!  
Zen: No ;;;;;  
Jaehee: Zen will not be gay with you Saeyoung.  
Saeyoung: Ooh fierce Jae bae *^*  
Crystal: OMG SAEHEE HAPPENING IN REAL LIFE!!!  
Jumin:... God please revive this chatroom of sinfulness…  
Rika: I think Jumin’s fantasies are more sinful than the rest of us. Lol  
Saeyoung: Damn Rika is savage!!  
Jumin: How Unprofessional…  
Jihyun: Guys, guys please calm down!!!  
Crystal: Fine…  
Rika: We were just stating the truth…  
Yoosung: I’m so confused…  
Jaehee: Yoosung… please keep your innocence…  
Jumin: His stupidity will make his innocence forever I’m afraid.  
Yoosung: Hey I’m hurt…  
Saeyoung: Wait a minute…  
Saeyoung: Ethan?  
Jaehee: What is it Saeyoung?  
Saeyoung: A username is registered in this chatroom…  
Saeyoung: One I’ve never seen before.  
Jihyun: Should we be concerned?  
Saeyoung: Not sure…  
Saeyoung: I’ll do my best to check things out.  
Saeyoung: Is my brother here?  
Saeran: Yes I was watching from afar.  
Crystal: Sae is always so quiet XD  
PJ: What were you doing? Watching us? *^*  
Saeran: I was simply too mesmerized by the chaos to reply or comment.  
Saeran: I’ve analyzed this ‘Ethan’.  
Saeran: He appears to have somehow entered into this application today.  
Saeyoung: Today? Do you mean…  
Saeran: Yes… his username’s recorde entrance is stamped with today’s date.  
Jihyun: How frightening…  
Jaehee: I’m quite shocked…  
Rika: I don’t even.. Know how to react..  
Crystal: Let’s let him speak for himself.  
Saeyoung: Good Idea Crystal.  
Saeran: Someone address him directly.  
Yoosung: Umm… ‘Ethan’? Hello!  
Ethan: Hello.  
Saeran: It replied.  
Saeran: Fascinating…  
Saeran: So… who and why are you here?  
Ethan:  
My name is Ethan.. And I was sent here by D.  
I can’t divulge that information so easily… lolol. I can say.. D sent me.(1 Heart Saeran)

Option 1:  
Crystal: Glad you seem normal :)

Option 2:  
Saeran: Wow.  
Saeran: You are an odd creature.  
Saeran: I like it.

Crystal: But… who is D?  
Aspen: They sound Delicious. ^^  
Jumin: Ughh  
Aspen: Lol Jumin you know you love me…  
PJ: More like thoroughly annoyed…  
Yoosung: Can’t stop laughing.  
Saeyoung:.. I’m a bit worried about what the next step is…  
Saeran: I have a suggestion.. Rika?  
Rika: Go ahead.  
Saeran: I think until we can verify who this Ethan is…  
Saeran: It is best to allow him to remain in this chatroom…  
Yoosung: Why??!!  
Jihyun:... so the Choi Brothers can keep an eye on him.  
Saeran: Bingo.  
Jaehee: Great idea.  
Jumin: I don’t agree… but it is sound logic..  
Aspen: Things are getting epic in the RFA.  
Aspen: Super Stoked!  
Zen: How can you be stoked at a time like this?  
PJ: Remember who you’re talking to Zen…  
Zen: Oh yeah- it is Aspen lol  
Crystal: And perhaps Ethan can verify his presence at the RFA meeting in four days?  
Saeran: Hm… seems risky…  
Rika: Crystal’s right. I think that is a splendid idea.  
Rika: Ethan can remain here until we meet him face to face in four days time.  
Jaehee: And then what?  
Jihyun: I think Rika is implying that our meeting will decide the ‘what’s next’ step for us.  
Saeyoung: I see… Then we better modify our plans for that night.  
Yoosung: Don’t change it too much!  
Aspen: Can I still wear my rainbow cloak?  
Saeyoung: Ya  
Aspen: Okie~  
Crystal: Say…  
PJ: What is it Crystal?  
Crystal: Should we introduce ourselves?  
Aspen: Might as well. XD  
Aspen: Everyone go in order~  
Yoosung: My Name is Yoosung Kim, University Student & Gaming Addict.  
Jaehee: You may call me Jaehee Kang. I am the assistant of Mr. Jumin Han heir to the Han Corporation.  
Zen: The name is Zen and I’m-  
PJ: Gorgeous heartthrob and media star~  
Zen: Aww thanks my darling  
PJ: OMG *faints*  
Crystal: -.-  
Zen & PJ: Sorry! Please Continue~  
Jumin: You may call me Jumin. I am a businessman at heart that inherited the Han Corporation from my father.  
Zen: He is also a cat sympathizer who is married to his cat Elizabeth The Third.  
Crystal & Saeyoung: Aka Elly!!  
Jumin: ….  
Crystal & Saeyoung:...  
Aspen: Move it along people~  
Saeyoung: My Name is Saeyoung Choi and I am excellent with computers.  
Saeyoung: I’m a former hacker who co-created this chatroom. But now I own a toy store. :)  
Jaehee: And it is so adorable!!!  
PJ: *ships them vigorously*  
Crystal: Lolol  
Saeran: I am Saeran Choi, Saeyoung’s twin brother who was also a hacker and co creator of this chatroom. But now I am a licensed librarian.  
Aspen: Super Sexy Librarian~  
Crystal: The Thurst is real~  
Aspen: ;;; stop  
Crystal: Nuuuuu  
Jihyun: Just gonna ignore that argument…  
Jihyun: I am Jihyun Kim world renowned photographer.  
Rika: And I am the RFA’s creator Rika, a charity organizing leader and chief.  
PJ: The time has come for us newbies to introduce ourselves.  
Aspen: Yep  
Crystal: yay!!  
Ethan: Newbies?  
Rika: Crystal, PJ, Aspen are longtime friends of the RFA.  
Rika: But they only recently became official members.  
PJ: Our first time doing a RFA introduction.  
PJ: I’m psyched. Aspen you first.  
Aspen: Hehe…  
Apsen: I am Aspen! That’s my name and They/Them Pronouns are my game.  
Aspen: As for my job… I play a prince that visits sick kids in hospitals.  
Aspen: I do lots of odd jobs tho lol.  
Yoosung: So Inspiring.  
Aspen: Don’t fall for me Yoosung ;)  
Yoosung: 0////0  
PJ: Anway- I am The Picto Journalist ^^  
PJ: Most people say PJ… and close friends say my real name Jamie.  
Aspen: Jam-  
PJ: Not you asshole…  
Aspen: Aww *^*  
Aspen: *sniff*  
PJ: Uhh whatever..  
PJ: I’m a violinist who often collaborates with Zen.  
Zen: And I am so grateful. XD  
PJ: No probs Zenny.  
Crystal: And… I am Crystal.  
Crystal: I work as a choral director for a high school in the area.  
Aspen: Yass give us them Beyonce vibes Sass Queen!!  
Crystal: Maybe one day..  
Crystal: Oh look at the time. Gotta Jet.  
PJ: Same.  
Saeran: We all have to go according to my calculations..  
Rika: Thanks for stopping by Ethan.  
Aspen: TTYL!  
[Everyone has left the chatroom]  
[Ayame has entered the chatroom]  
Ayame: Hey what did I miss?!!  
Ayame: Huh?  
Ayame: Everyone is gone *^*  
[Aspen has entered the chatroom]  
Aspen: Ayame…  
Ayame: Aspen!!! What happened?  
Aspen: Basically a new person has entered our ranks for the time being.  
Aspen: His name is Ethan and I suggest you read up about the sitch.  
Ayame: Okie. I shall introduce myself then.  
Ayame: Ayame’s the name, costume making is my game.  
Ayame: I am also the resident ice cream & meme queen respectfully.  
Ethan: Oh-  
Ayame: Yep!


End file.
